naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Yonshi RP 1-27-14
Participants Akimichi Nobu, Yamanaka Itsumo, Hyuga Itsuki Roleplay LightFang: -The birds would start singing as the day was just starting to begin. Itsuki would be laying in bed with his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. It had been another sleepless night for him. He doesnt understand why, but he had never really had an easy time falling asleep. He looked over to the wall of his bedroom where his jacket was hanging. He jumped up and moved over to grab the jacket. "Well might as well do something if im not going to sleep." He made his way outside into the courtyard of the hyuga compound. He noticed a jounin training some of the younger kids in the hyuga style. "Shit, i forgot i have practice today..." Itsuki ducked behind a collum and peered around it to the class that was going on. "Screw that they never even teach me anything, imma skip it." Itsuki made his way for the exit and slowly pushed the door open. He dashed out of the hyuga compound and ducked behind the partition wall. "Yes! Freedom! Now what to do." Itsuki had started walking along the road ways of yonshigakure when he spotted an official ninja mission board. "These are those mission things for real full blown ninja. Man i wanna go on one of those." The sunlight would playfully dance off the metal on itsuki's official ninja armband. The glare would catch his eye and make him look to his arm. "Wait a minute. I AM a full blown ninja. So they cant tell me not to do one of these missions." Itsuki slowly looks over the posters and seeks out one that promises action and fun. "Plant flowers, no. Dig a pool, boring. Chase cats, YAWN. There is nothing good here, wait." He spotted a poster that read "Black Bear spotted in the area, requesting it be removed. ANY MEANS NECISSARY." "Oh yea a bear hunt. Im all over that!" The poster says the last sighting was on the east side of the village outskirts. "All right, lets get moving." Itsuki would take off toward the east gate of the village. He would run along the streets till he aproached the open gate way.- ShadowValcore: -The forest to the east of the village of Yonshigakure was filled with trees huge and covered with leaves enough for many to be hiding in there cover. There was a path that ran through this forest but just off the path was a small trail on that trail not even a mile in laying at the base of a large tree was a doll. This doll looked like a panda cub sitting and waiting for its mother but it was far worse than it seemed. Under the right arm of the doll was a seal that when activated made a nice trap for whomever activated it. The owner of the doll sat in that tree up in its highest branches waiting. That person was Itsumo Yamanka of the village of Yonshigakure. Itsumo was a jounin and had come out into the forest to relax and watch but as she was very untrusting of most she laid her doll as a trap for anyone who might be lurking around the forest. She yawned and ran her fingers over her deep red skirt and looked down at her arms wrapped up like a mummy and then down at her doll below. There were very few in the village that truly knew what the doll was for most just thought she carried it around for the heck of it but in reality it was her greatest weapon and made her who she really was but that didn’t matter to her just that she was comfortable for the time being just waiting in the tree.- NobuAkimichi: -A series of yawns and sighs escaped my chapped lips as I sat on one of the bench off in the corner of the village that was surrounded by two towering fountains. Each rather unusual sight in the village as the contrast of the stones were much different than the surroundings of the village known as Yonshigakure. It was obvious these items were built to bring a ‘splash of color’ to the village which was set in what seemed complete darkness.- No surprise… The village hidden in Death wouldn’t be a bright, wonderful place. -My light brown eyes scanned against the remainder of the village, studying the dark hue of the stone and the onset of cloud coverage made the shadows even darker than what they should have been. I was in a bit of a predicament. I didn’t know what to do today, it was actually supposed to be a day of relaxation and recuperation as many of the other higher ranked ninja had returned home from an assortment of missions, including myself. I had actually left the moment retrieving this mission of patrolling the border and ridding the land of a settlement of the neighboring land to expand our own. It wasn’t a difficult task for myself, in fact I enjoyed exterminating a variety of vermin which plagued the land which I called home, but I purposely stayed out longer after the mission to follow leads for my own goal. Something the Kage didn’t approve of, but I really could care less.- I do not take orders from that wench… I only serve you… -Closing my eyes in almost a sort of self meditation and prayer to the God which lead my path, I sighed heavily in the recollection that I had been unsuccessful in attaining any information and the lead was nothing but a dead end. Shrugging my shoulders and thinking that I may perhaps venture to attempt to learn more intel on the weapons I became obsessed with, I rose to my feet and began to head towards the nearest gate. Upon coming to the entrance I stood there, looking out past the land and once again became simply consumed within’ my own thoughts, questioning where those blades that were related to the one on my back, Kabutowari, could be hiding through-out the world. Mumbling softly, and not realizing the path of my travel was actually coming across one whom was also heading out the gate way, I would mindlessly step in front of person whom was probably a fifth of my own size and cut off his direction out the East Gate. Had Itsuki failed to realize that I was not paying attention to him, there was a probability that he would run directly into me.- Watch Where You're Going, Ya Fool! LightFang: -Fortunatly for itsuki, the hyuga compound is close to the East gate of the village. This allowed him to make great time as he approached the gateway. He was rushing for the open gates when a large man stepped out in front of him. "shit.. OUT OF THE WAY!" Itsuki was moving to hastely to stop in time so he closed his eyes tight. HE blinked them open with his now active byakugan and pushed his two palms forward toward the mans abdoman. Should this hit it wouldnt feel more than a forceful push as Itsuki was only using this to redirect himself. Should his hands clash into the gut of this man Itsuki would roll to his right side in a perfect execution of a gentle fist manuever. After this movement Itsuki would keep stride and make his way through the gate yelling back, "Watch where your going, ya fool!" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwHzUW01CS0) Itsuki would keep on running at a steady pace as he made his way down the pathway into the near-by forest. his pace would only slightly slow up as he aproached a second path that seamed to turn off of the curent one. "Ok so where is that bear..." As he walked down the pathway he noticed a particular tree. Now there are many trees in a forest, but this one was different. Different because it had a stuffed panda sitting at the base of the tree. "Well, its a bear... but its not the black bear im looking for, least i would assume not." Itsuki would reach into his pouch and pull out a kunai knife and hold it back handed in his left hand. 'This was a studip idea. Go look for a bear in the middle of the woods with no idea how to find it...' He thought. 'Well first off i should probably stay quiet.' His eyes slowly scanned the lower part of the forest searching for some kind of movement. He would spot a bush rustlingand fling his kunai with full force at it. "Gotcha!" Upon investigation of the kunai he would find a squirel ran through on the end of it. "Damn. Though i guess a bear would cause more than a rustle in the bushes... STUPID!" Itsuki would pull his kunai from the squirel carcas and continue to look around for any sign of movement.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy still up in the tree closed her eyes for a moment just letting herself enjoy the wind when she heard a lot of noise coming from the forest around her. Her eyes flew open and she jumped into a crouching position in the tree looking down below to see where it was coming from. She noticed a boy that she had seen before but never meet coming through the forest he seemed as if he was looking for something in the forest and she wondered what it was. She thought back to the Mission board from the day before when she had been in the village and thought about the bear mission. Silly child coming out on his own looking for bears. She shook her head and watched the boy as he thought he kunai at a squirrel. Itsy couldn’t help but laugh softly and then lean back into the tree watching him as he kept looking her bear still in place at the bottom of the tree not moving at all. Hopefully he wouldn’t come after her doll but if he did well then he would be in for a surprise Itsy thought to herself as she sat up there in the tree just watching him go about his own.- . A Different Kind of Training NobuAkimichi: -I wasn’t even remotely aware of the child that was charging in my own direction as I had crossed his path, and would somewhat pay for my mindless stroll as the boys hands made direct contact with my abdomen and shoved off of me. Being such a large individual thanks to not only my training, but my clan of Akimichi saved me from being tossed to the ground. I caught the feeling of hands upon my abdomen, and it caused me to only stumble slightly to the side before catching myself. This and the words that flowed out of the child’s mouth caused my right eye to twitch slightly, almost stunned that the kid had the nerve to address me like that.- … I’ll let you live this time… -I whispered silently to myself as I watched him off in the direction I was planning on moving. I was a little on edge recently with the progress of my own training by that entity which only I and a few others could speak with. I was much further than any others had reached before, making me feel as though perhaps I really was the ‘chosen one’ which was preached of. All the others would have fallen victim to the tortures the mind is put through, most either falling into a comatose state or even committing suicide. I smirked at the thought of others pains, and in the back of my own mind wished that I could witness their suffering. As the child finally fled from the field of vision I looked back towards the village, and shrugged my shoulders before walking away.- One day… I will have it all… -I continued to awkwardly speak to myself as I walked almost comfortably with the extreme weight on my shoulders due to Kabutowari. I had become so accustomed to having the blade on my person that it didn’t even feel as though I was carrying the extreme weight on my back. Running my fingers over one of the scroll which also rested on my hips, it brought a grin to my face knowning that I was in possession of not just that Legendary Weapon… But another. I wouldn’t reveal which it was though… Not until I understood it, conquered it, and could use it just as I used Kabutowari. I needed to escape away from the village in order to unsheathe this blade, and attempt to become accustomed to it.- Perhaps… -The smirk on my face suddenly grew as I contemplated on my “Training” and laughed almost manically at the idea…- This will be fun… LightFang: -Itsuki would begin to wander around in circles always coming back tot he tree marked by the panda. "Why cant i find this stupid bear. Its a giant black bear for crying out loud, you would think i could see it a mile off." A suddenrealisation would hit Itsuki as he brough his hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose."Im such an idiot some times..." He would then bring his hands to a tiger seal infton of his face and close his eyes focusing chakra toward his eyes. His eyes would snap open in sync with his mouth letting the word "Byakugan" escape. The iris of his eyes would become more defined and for a dark ring where his pupil should be. The veins around his temples and edges of his eyes would be come engorges and filled with the chakra rushing to improve his vision. Itsuki would take a moment scaning his fifty metre field of view in all three hundred sixty degrees while using the ability to see through solid objects to make the trees almost invisible. Thats when he saw it. The dark shadowy figure moving its way through to a nearby clearing. 'There is the bear' he thought. Itsuki took to running toward the clearing stopping at the edge to peer through some bushed and spy on the bear. 'Yep thats definately it.' Itsuki would dive out of the bush and catch the bear's attention almost imediately. The bear would start to raise up as Itsuki let a series of kunai go toward the bear. He had let three go with one of them having a paperbomb tied to the back of it. The bear would just swat his powerful paw dows to clash with the kunai. However the paper bomb would still be in range because of this and Itsuki would raise his right hand in a half seal to activate it. The paper would catch fire and cause the bear to shy away from it but not before it was caught in the blast radius of the bomb. This would hit the bear with a concussive wave and knock it over on his back with a few singed hairs on the front. Itsuki would blink and raise up from his defencive position and start to walk over toward the bear. He would pick up his kunai and stare at the seemingly lifeless bear. "That was way to easy.. Did i actually kill it?" At that moment the bear would raise up again catching Itsuki off gaurd and knocking him back. "OH SHIT!" He would yell out as he saw the bear had raised over him and was set to drop its massive claw down on the boy. Everything started to move in slow motion as all he could do was hope someone would save him.- ShadowValcore: -Itsumo saw the boy do the tiger seal and smiled her chakra sensing technique activated she saw his power and smiles not bad for a kid she thought as she silently climbed down the tree and picked up her bear and threw it on her back before going back into the tree and following the boy in the trees above. She watched from a safe distance as she crouched in the tree above her eyes narrowing in on the boy and the bear she watched as the paper bomb failed and the boy yelled out swearing as the bear stood over him Itsumo would sigh softly she hated doing this but she had no choice hopeful the boy would be thankful she quickly jumped from the tree to the ground so the fall wouldn’t hurt her to bad. “Damit Kid” She said as she moved her hands into the clan sign and pushed her chakra letting it flow through her body and pushing her consciousness from her own body into the bears as she did this her own body fell backward just barely missing the turk of the tree she had just jumped from. As her body fell she slowly took control of the bears body fighting with it before finally taking control and backing away from the boy.- The Hyuga Style in Perfect Range LightFang: -Seeing the bear stop and move back Itsuki was dumbfounded. He rose to his feet andtook up his gentle fist stance again. His byakugan reset in his eyes focused in on the bear as he extended one arm back. "you're in prefect range..." He would quickly leap forward and begin his manuever as he attempted to strike the bear utilizing the gentle fist 32 palms combo. first would be a two palm strike to the front. Itsuki would begin to count off the number of strikes each time he attacked, "Two palm." Following this Itsuki would rotate to his right and stirk back with his elbow of his left hand and the two fingers of his right, "Four palm." The strike for his right hand should have enough chakra enfused in the strike to turn the bear away from Itsuki as he quickly lets out four knuckle jabs into the bear, "Eight palm" He would again roll off to the right and now be on the right side of the bear giving it 8 knuckle jabs in such a rapid succession only someone of serious skill could see all 8 strikes, "sixteen palm" Then he would roll to his right and face the front of the bear leting out a series of fifteen stirkes and punctuating it with a single palm strike. "Thirty-Two Palm!" If the first two stirke hit the chakra flow from the gentle fist style would most likely keep the creature stunned long enough for each succeeding attack to follow through. These should have enough to end the bear as it would stop its flow of chakra.- ShadowValcore: -Itsumo was fully in control of the bear as she heard the boy mutter the words “you’re in perfect range” she growled and thus the bear growled as he leaped forward at the bear that was itsumo She released the hold she had on the bear as it was in a daze her own consciousness taking time to go back to her body but still she was safe the attacks the boy through would hit the bear and Itsy would watch from the ground as she slowly came to her eyes narrowed and she swore under her breath and shook her head they bear injured and weak wouldn’t back down now and Itsumo was not able to fully move yet so it was bear against the boy and he had to stand his own. She laid on the ground next to the tree just watching to see what happened her panda doll laying next to her on the ground.- Money Earned Itsuki Hyuga - $315 Itsuko Yamanaka - $150 Nobu Akimichi - $120 Points Earned Itsuki Hyuga - 5 Itsuko Yamanaka - 5 Nobu Akimichi - 4